Known aerosol spray coating systems often have a low transfer efficiency. In other words, a large portion of the sprayed coating material does not actually coat the target object. For example, when a metal fence is sprayed with an aerosol spray paint can, only a small portion of the paint actually coats the target fence, thereby wasting a large portion of the paint. Further, known aerosol spray systems may apply uneven coatings to a target object, causing an undesirable finish.
A need exists for spray coating systems which provide enhanced transfer efficiency.